The present technology relates to a method of manufacturing a solid-state imaging device in which photoelectric conversion sections are formed through film forming process, a solid-state imaging device obtained by the method, and an electronic apparatus having the solid-state imaging device.
In solid-state imaging devices having a plurality of photoelectric conversion sections arranged in order, there are those of a stacked structure in which photoelectric conversion sections are provided over driving circuits, for attaining an enhanced light reception sensitivity and an enhanced pixel density. As a method of fabricating such a solid-state imaging device, there has been proposed the following lamination method.
First, an impurity is introduced into the face-side surface of a first substrate composed of a silicon substrate, to form light-receiving elements. Next, the first substrate is formed on the back side thereof with trenches reaching the light-receiving elements, and electrodes connected to the light-receiving elements through the trenches are formed on the back side of the first substrate. On the other hand, charge transfer sections and electrodes are formed on one principal surface side of a second substrate. Thereafter, the first substrate and the second substrate are laminated on each other in a condition in which the electrodes formed on the back side of the first substrate are opposed to and connected to the electrodes formed on the one principal surface side of the second substrate. As a result, there is obtained a solid-state imaging device of a stacked structure in which the charge transfer sections formed on the second substrate are provided on the back side of the first substrate provided with the light-receiving elements on the face side (for the foregoing, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 1-205465).
Besides, in recent years, there has been proposed a solid-state imaging device in which a compound semiconductor is used in place of single crystal silicon. Such a solid-state imaging device has been manufactured by applying a method in which a semiconductor thin film of the compound semiconductor is formed by film forming process. The manufacturing method may, for example, be carried out as follows. First, circuit sections are formed on a semiconductor substrate, and lower electrode layers on a pixel basis are formed in a pattern on the upper side of the circuit sections. Next, a semiconductor thin film is formed on the upper side of the lower electrode layers by sputtering, and the semiconductor thin film is etched on a pixel basis, and transparent electrodes covering the semiconductor thin film are formed. As a result, there is obtained a solid-state imaging device of a stacked structure in which a light-absorbing layer having the semiconductor thin film is provided on the lower electrode layers formed on the circuit sections (for the foregoing, refer to WO 2008/093834).